


Para hacer que me mires

by Nika_AG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, I Don't Have Any Excuse, M/M, PWP, TYL!Dino/Hibari, Underage Sex, no regrets either, yes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Kyoya no soporta al adulto Cavallone del futuro, ni que le trate con lo que parece indiferencia.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 5





	Para hacer que me mires

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ninguna excusa para esto, excepto que quería ver a TYL!Dino con Hibari y eso es todo. Nada más, es todo superficial xD.
> 
> Obviamente, basado en el arco del futuro. Y el título es estúpido porque lo quería postear antes de arrepentirme ><

Kyoya lo odia. Desde que apareció en el techo de la escuela y le ofreció entrenarlo, en una burda imitación de la vez en que se conocieron. Lo mira y quiere reventar la tonfa sobre su cabeza, llenar esos cabellos rubios de sangre, destrozarle la sonrisa a mordidas. Él es fuerte. Más que el bronco que Kyoya conoce, más alto, más adulto, más tranquilo. En este mundo futuro, se ve forzado nuevamente a tenerle de tutor y Kyoya siente que la irritación le hace perder la paciencia. Quiere a su inquieto bronco de vuelta y quiere a éste a sus pies. El saber que no puede lograrlo, que este Cavallone podría fácilmente vencerlo, apretar el látigo un poco más fuerte alrededor de su muñeca, romperle los huesos le enferma y le excita al mismo tiempo. Este Cavallone le mira como si fuera una obligación, algo que no quiere hacer realmente, pero debe porque ya no le queda de otra. Para este bronco diez años mayor, Hibari Kyoya es un pensamiento pasajero, de segunda mesa y no puede soportarlo. Quiere esos ojos fijos en él.

Por eso lo hace. Soltar las tonfas, dejar su guardia libre para tirarse encima, la espalda del bronco chocando contra un árbol y Kyoya le está tocando antes que pueda reaccionar, manos por debajo de la camiseta.

Dino trata de detenerlo por un segundo, lo empuja unos centímetros y recibe en respuesta un golpe con toda la fuerza que guarda ese delgado cuerpo en el estómago. Al menos, piensa, mientras se dobla de dolor y se deja caer al piso, no usó las tonfas o tendría un par de costillas rotas. Kyoya se le trepa encima al segundo, y él se sienta en el piso como puede, debatiéndose contra su estudiante y rindiéndose al sentir el toque pasajero de sus dedos contra su miembro cubierto por los jeans. Como un shock eléctrico, como si le inyectarán adrenalina y le paralizaran al mismo tiempo, se detiene. Quieto bajo su alumno, observando al chico en su regazo. Joder, él es tan pequeño. Dino cree que podría romperlo si tan sólo apretara sus manos posadas en la cintura del otro un poco más fuerte. Pequeño y peligroso, como siempre y todas sus tentaciones juntas en un cuerpo de muchacho de piel blanca y ojos acerados. Si quisiera resistirse, no podría. Y no quiere. A quién está engañando, no quiere alejarlo. Lo ha deseado desde que lo vio, ese salvaje Kyoya de 16 al que no recordaba exactamente así. Su Kyoya ha madurado. Su Kyoya dejó de perseguirlo años atrás, terminando su relación tal y como empezó, sin aspavientos. Dino había sabido desde el principio que lo suyo venía con una fecha de caducidad y aunque todavía pensaba en él algunas noches, tratar de recuperarlo no estaba entre sus planes. Pero este es el joven Kyoya, todo agresividad y orgullo y le hace sentir como diez años antes, perdiendo la calma y la sonrisa con las ganas que tiene de aplastarlo un poquito, de colarse en su vida. Este Kyoya todavía no se ha aburrido de él. 

Kyoya no le besa, no cree en juegos previos o en tratar esto como algo más de lo que es. Mete las manos a los jeans y lo encuentra medio duro, caliente y palpitando. Dino quiere embestir entre sus dedos. Quiere mover las manos, agarrar su trasero y morder la piel visible de su cuello y sólo se detiene porque son dieciséis años de diferencia, _mierda_ , debe tener algo de conciencia todavía dentro de su cerebro. Algo, tal vez, pero no la suficiente para detener a Kyoya y sus dedos; largos, delgados y pálidos, de envolverse en su polla y apretar y acariciar como si estuviera experimentando con él. Enreda las manos en su pelo para evitar la tentación de moverlas más abajo, y se muerde los labios para no gemir y arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos. Kyoya no sabe lo que hace, le hace falta técnica y delicadeza, pero es su Kyoya y eso basta y sobra para que la sangre llene su miembro. Kyoya lo mira, con una mezcla de curiosidad y enfado en la expresión y Dino quiere agradecer a los dioses en los que no cree cuando éste deja caer la chaqueta de los hombros y le permite ver sus brazos desnudos, los dos puntos oscuros de sus pezones a través de la camisa empapada de sudor.

Kyoya se lanza a por su cuello, deja mordidas bruscas en la piel y deja el miembro duro abandonado para tirar de la chamarra, obligarle al Bronco a quitársela. No está pensando con claridad, sólo puede escuchar los latidos de su sangre agitada en los oídos y no piensa en más que en las ganas que tiene de restregarse con ese abdomen plano que a veces vislumbra bajo las capas de ropa del Bronco. A falta de gracia y paciencia, le arranca la camiseta con las manos y Dino se aparta un poco del tronco en el que se apoya para terminar de quitarse los trozos de tela del cuerpo. Kyoya se congela un segundo, el miembro de Cavallone palpitando bajo su pelvis como una amenaza y este cuerpo desconocido delante. Lo único igual es el tatuaje adornando la cadera y el brazo de Cavallone. Kyoya le muerde el brazo a falta de ideas, los dientes clavándose en la "C" de la marca de la familia y Dino, finalmente, gime, embiste. Para evitar que las tuercas se giren, Kyoya le da con el puño en el costado de la cabeza y recibe un quejido infantil que suena casi como al joven bronco. Finalmente, piensa mientras lo tira al suelo y se baja los pantalones con una mano, Cavallone observándole boquiabierto; tiene los ojos fijos en él.

Dino no sabe realmente qué pensar. Quedarse con la boca abierta observando mientras Kyoya mete un dedo dentro de su propio cuerpo, siseando, una mano apoyada en el pecho de Dino; no suena como una mala idea. Disfrutar del espectáculo y aguantarse las ganas de lamerle el cuello, probar el sudor que recorre su pecho es todo lo que hace, todo lo que se permite hacer mientras Kyoya aumenta dos, tres dedos mojados con su saliva y a Dino se le hace agua la boca de imaginarse sus propios dedos haciendo lo mismo. No habla para no romper el hechizo, no hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero las palabras que quiere decirle se atoran en su garganta. Cuando Kyoya gime en voz alta, la espalda arqueada y los labios entreabiertos, húmedos, no aguanta más y se incorpora para besarlo.

Kyoya no lo golpea al sentir labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Está ocupado preparando su cuerpo para lo que viene y la lengua de Cavallone repentinamente en su boca lo distrae de la incomodidad de sus dedos. Le recuerda a su joven Bronco, este beso, ansioso e imperfecto. En el pasado, se han besado unas cuántas veces, y Kyoya ha visto más de una vez la forma en que los ojos del bronco se desvían hacia sus labios, le recorren el cuerpo, aunque nunca actúe en consecuencia. Diez años atrás, Cavallone duda cuando le besa, se aleja siempre después de unos minutos y aunque Kyoya puede notar el deseo en su tensa sonrisa, el bronco no actúa en consecuencia. Kyoya lo asume como otra de las cosas en las que Cavallone es un cobarde. Este Cavallone, sin embargo, es más seguro con cada segundo que pasa besándolo, no hay dudas en la forma en que toma posesión de su boca y le hace sentirse caliente por todos lados. No se le cruza por la cabeza si esto es una traición o no, no le importa. Tira de su cabello con la mano libre, le araña la espalda y el bronco jadea contra sus labios abiertos, mirándolo como si Kyoya fuera un milagro. Es suficiente para querer más y baja las caderas contra el miembro duro de Cavallone, mordiéndose la lengua mientras se fuerza a meter aquello dentro de su cuerpo. El Bronco le lame la mejilla, y él se sostiene de sus hombros mientras baja lentamente. Quema, dentro de su cuerpo y tal vez es demasiado para tomarlo ahora, pero no quiere detenerse. Le animan los jadeos de Cavallone sobre el lado derecho de su rostro, la forma en que sus manos le aprietan los hombros en un esfuerzo por contenerse. Romperlo, quiere romperlo y volverlo suyo y se deja caer, hasta que está seguro que podrá tomarlo y empuja al bronco al suelo, apoyando las manos en su abdomen, cerrando los ojos mientras la polla de Cavallone se desliza dentro de su cuerpo.

Dino no se mueve. Esta seguro que, si Kyoya hubiera hecho esto con su yo de diez años atrás, se habría corrido al instante y agradece la experiencia. Se siente engullido, Kyoya finalmente logrando poner toda su longitud dentro y es caliente y apretado, dentro de su cuerpo. Kyoya se mueve, lentamente, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, se balancea suavemente como si se estuviera acostumbrando al miembro dentro de él. Dino quiere embestir, quiere obligarlo a moverse, pero le detiene el saber que es un muchacho todavía y la imagen de Kyoya con la boca abierta, gemidos cayendo de sus labios, el vaivén lento de sus caderas. Se limita a sostener su cintura, acariciar suavemente la piel desnuda mientras Kyoya deja caer la cabeza hacia adelante, los mechones negros y húmedos de sudor cubriendo sus ojos, los labios abiertos y mudos de todo sonido, como si esto fuera demasiado, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Dino quiere consumirse en su cuerpo, que la suma de todos sus pecados termine con Kyoya cabalgando su polla y terminar de condenarse.

Cuando Kyoya lo siente completamente dentro, se arrepiente por un segundo. Siente que se está partiendo, pero es demasiado testarudo para admitir que cometió un error y en vez de eso, aprieta los labios y se mueve lentamente, obligando a su cuerpo a adaptarse, a acostumbrarse al miembro de Cavallone dentro. Hay algo de placer debajo del agudo dolor y Kyoya lo busca mientras se balancea y gira las caderas, olvidándose de todo. Por un instante, cuando el placer finalmente sobrepasa al dolor, se olvida de todo. Las peleas, este futuro extraño, el mismo bronco. Sólo existe la sensación de estar siendo abierto y consumido, penetrado hasta el límite de su cuerpo, y apenas siente los dedos de Cavallone en su piel. Regresa a sí mismo jadeando, su erección dura y necesitada de atención que ignora para seguir moviéndose, persiguiendo ese placer abrumador. No hay sonidos, ni palabras, excepto el del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, la respiración agitada del bronco, sus propios gemidos ahogados. Es mejor de lo que pensó que sería, mejor que masturbarse en la soledad de su habitación, pero le parece que aún no es suficiente. Se inclina sin pensar y se encuentra con los ojos avellana de Cavallone, sus labios a milímetros.

Dino lo besa. Kyoya jadea en voz alta, luce frustrado y Dino embiste por primera vez. La respuesta de Kyoya es dejarse caer sobre él, jadeos ahogados sobre el cuello de Dino y es terrible e intoxicante, tenerlo así. Dino embiste otra vez, suavemente, aprieta los dedos en las nalgas de Kyoya y le ayuda a moverse. Dentro de Kyoya es estrecho y caliente y más apretado de lo que recuerda. Kyoya deja escapar una serie de "ah, ah, ah" que suenan como un animal herido y Dino quiere sentirse mal (es demasiado joven para estar haciendo esto con un hombre de 32), pero no logra encontrar en sí mismo más que ganas de hacerlo jadear, hacerle soltar más de esos gemidos adoloridos. Kyoya mueve el rostro otra vez, le mira a los ojos como si buscara algo en ellos, su boca todavía abierta y suspirando cada vez que Dino, lentamente, empuja dentro de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se enreda en el cabello de Dino y tira de él, desordenando los rubios mechones.

-Lo odio -susurra, y perdido suave vaivén de su cuerpo, Dino casi ignora las palabras. Se preocupa un segundo (¿acaso le está haciendo daño?), antes que Kyoya continúe-. Tu cabello, lo odio.

Dino no sabe que se supone que debe decir a eso y se limita a besarle la mandíbula, lamerle mientras Kyoya sigue tirando de su cabello. Le sorprende notar que está tratando de hacer que los mechones caigan equitativamente sobre su rostro, como lo llevaba diez años atrás.

-Lo siento -se disculpa. Kyoya elige ese momento para empujarse hacia atrás con fuerza y su rostro es una mezcla de dolor y placer. Dino no recuerda haber visto esas expresiones, diez años atrás. Aumenta el ritmo y Kyoya se muerde la lengua y él le muerde el labio inferior, queriendo más que nada escucharlo.

-Cámbialo -dice Kyoya, gimiendo. A Dino le enternecería saber que en cierta forma quiere que él se parezca al Dino de su tiempo, si no estuviera ocupado tratando de controlarse.

-No lo creo –responde, forzando una sonrisa. No quiere pensar en cómo hará para ver a su Kyoya y no aguantarse las ganas de tumbarlo en la superficie más cercana, pero si ese es el precio por tenerlo otra vez lo acepta sin chistar. Valdrá la pena por este momento en el que puede follarle, observar su rostro distorsionado por el placer.

Kyoya quiere golpearle. No es mucho lo que puede hacer, empalado en la carne dura y caliente de Cavallone, sintiendo que se derrite y que no puedo más y no es suficiente a la vez. Es casi mejor que pelear. No sabe si esto es lo que esperaba cuando inició este juego, pero no quiere detenerse. Cavallone se incorpora de repente, le sostiene con el brazo tatuado alrededor de la cintura y a Kyoya le enciende su fuerza, que pueda manejarlo como un muñeco, que le mueva hacia arriba y abajo con un solo brazo. Tiene las rodillas desnudas en el pasto, a los lados de Cavallone, los pantalones restringiendo sus movimientos y es incómodo, y trata de moverse para terminar de quitárselos. Cavallone le ahorra el problema tirándole al piso, le quita los pantalones él mismo y le abre las piernas y lo hambriento en su mirada casi le hace correrse al instante. La diferencia de estatura es más visible con Cavallone encima. Kyoya siente que se sofoca, que desaparece debajo del bronco y la idea lo excita lo suficiente como para rodearle la cintura con las piernas y obligarle a hundir el miembro que el bronco introducía lentamente en su cuerpo. Se agarra a sus brazos, y gime en voz alta, y es mejor así, con Cavallone sosteniendo sus muslos y empujando dentro de su cuerpo. Se siente a punto de explotar, su cuerpo vibrando cada que el bronco vuelve a empujar, siente su voz temblar y los dedos de Cavallone en su abdomen, en su pecho y finalmente, en su erección. No necesita nada más, se corre sin poder evitarlo y cuando recupera la respiración, el bronco todavía está dentro, moviéndose lentamente, haciéndole soltar gemidos doloridos porque su cuerpo aún está demasiado sensible.

-Un poco más, Kyoya -le escucha decir, y se pregunta cuánto es _un poco más_ porque no cree poder soportar mucho más y está demasiado débil para patearlo y quitárselo de encima. Se le escapan suspiros que no quiere soltar mientras el bronco le folla sobre el pasto, ambos sudando y jadeando y es demasiado íntimo para él, la forma en que Cavallone le acorrala, deja besos suaves en su cuello, en su frente, sobre sus mejillas.

-Apresúrate -farfulla-. Bronco...

Su orgullo le impide agregar el "no más" que quiere decir. Se sentiría como perder, admitir que no puede aguantar algo que él mismo empezó y aguanta mordiéndose los labios, jadeando cuando siente que el placer ataca su cuerpo. No cree poder ponerse duro otra vez, pero lo hace, entre los besos de Cavallone y sus embestidas sin descanso.

Está a punto de rogar (por más, porque se detenga de una vez, no lo sabe) cuando lo siente correrse, humedad cálida llenando su interior y ni siquiera siente disgusto porque se está corriendo también, atrapado entre el cuerpo del bronco y el suelo, ahogando gruñidos en su boca, mordiéndole la lengua y arañándole los brazos y la espalda. Siente que se muere por un momento infinito y luego Cavallone se retira, dejándole adolorido y vacío. Acostado en el piso, sin molestarse en levantarse a limpiarse, le escucha hablar por celular, pedir un cambio de ropa y le odia porque vuelve a no tener su total atención, Cavallone vuelve a ser una existencia lejana y él un pensamiento de segunda.

Cavallone se sienta a su lado, en silencio, pasando las manos por su pelo en un intento de arreglarlo.

-Vamos a dejar de entrenar por hoy -dice-. Necesitas descansar.

Kyoya no replica. Se siente demasiado cansado para levantarse y buscar sus pantalones y lo escucha suspirar.

-Necesitas limpiarte también.

Kyoya chasquea la lengua. Puede sentir el semen bajando por sus muslos y ahora que se detiene a pensarlo y sin el agudo placer embotando sus sentidos, sí, se sentía repulsivo.

Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, consciente de los ojos de Cavallone en su cuerpo y se limpió las piernas y el abdomen con un trozo de tela que resultó ser parte de la camiseta que había roto, antes de ponerse los pantalones.

-Tampoco quiero quedarme aquí -dijo, hablando al fin. Aparte de todo lo demás, este Cavallone le irritaba en demasía y aunque le excitaba a partes iguales, no soportaría verlo más tiempo-. Voy a destrozar a todos y regresar.

-Excelente, entonces. Es todo lo que necesito que hagas.

Cavallone le sonrió, esa sonrisa dulce que Kyoya encontraba enervante. Tenía marcas de mordidas en los brazos y Kyoya tuvo que morderse el interior de la boca para no ir y poner más marcas en su piel desnuda hasta que ese bronco extraño se convirtiera en algo familiar, suyo.


End file.
